L'union fait bien la force
by SoCaPoo
Summary: La rumeur s'était vite propagée : La mission suicide d'un groupe de nains ayant pour but de reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire n'était plus un secret pour personne. Alors, cela a donné certaines idées à des personnes ayant tout autre objectif, mais une même destination. [Crossover entre la version cinématographique du Hobbit et Call Of Duty]


**L'Union fait bien la force.**

L'univers ainsi que les personnages du Hobbit appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien.

Les personnages de Call of duty:Ghosts sont la propriété de Activision.

Cette fiction a pour seul but de divertir et de ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Je ne suis pas là pour dénigrer les œuvres précédemment citées. Bonne lecture à tous.

Résumé

_La rumeur s'était vite propagée : La mission suicide d'un groupe de nains ayant pour but de reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire n'était plus un secret pour personne. Alors, cela a donné certaines idées à des personnes ayant tout autre objectif, mais une même destination._

**Chapitre 1**

Tout commença dans un trou de Hobbit. Bilbo Sacquet, jeune Hobbit habitant seul était sur le point de savourer un excellent repas. Quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis devant chez lui, fumant la pipe, il avait reçu l'étrange visite d'un étrange homme. À vrai dire, il n'était pas si étrange que ça, puisque Bilbo avait vaguement reconnut le magicien Gandalf, ne connaissant de lui que ses talents en feux d'artifices. C'est alors que contre toute attente, le magicien lui expliqua qu'il était à la recherche d'une personne pour partir à l'aventure. Bilbo avait tout de suite refusé. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de partir à l'aventure sur un coup de tête. Il avait catégoriquement refusé et s'était enfermé chez lui.

Le Hobbit repensa à cette rencontre plutôt bizarre mais l'oublia très vite lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son assiette, prêt à manger. Mais, ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui l'interrompit tout d'un coup. Il soupira en se levant, maudissant la personne qui osait le déranger et partit ouvrir la porte pour faire face à un nain.

«Dwalin, commença le nain imposant, pour vous servir. »

Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant ce qui se passait, mais se reprit rapidement et se présenta à son tour. Et avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Dwalin entra chez lui et enleva sa cape. Très vite, ce fut une dizaine de nains qui arrivèrent chez lui accompagnés de Gandalf qui lui souriait. Ces derniers avaient rapidement pris leurs aises chez le pauvre Hobbit qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Bilbo, surprit de voir tout ce monde chez lui, ne fut au fond pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la sonnette retentir.

Alors qu'il allait s'attendre à d'autres nains, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsque 5 hommes cagoulés et couverts peinture de camouflages, portant d'étranges habits et d'étranges objets se tenaient devant sa porte. L'un deux s'avança et prit la parole :

«Elias Walker, capitaine du groupe d'élite Ghost. Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur. »

Gandalf arriva à ce moment là et dit :

«Elias ! J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé et qu'il n'était pas très long ?

En effet, ce fut un long voyage car notre hélicoptère est tombé en panne au milieu de la foret et nous avons du continuer à pied. »

Alors qu'il parlait avec Gandalf, Elias était partit s'installer à l'intérieur de la maison, suivit de son escouade, sous le regard incompris de Bilbo.

Pendant ce temps, lorsque les Ghosts avaient rejoint les nains à la table, ces derniers furent surpris de voir d'autres personnes arriver. L'unité militaire se mirent sur leurs gardes, ne quittant pas des yeux les nains qui n'avaient pour habitude, hurler au lieu de parler.

Bilbo observa les nains s'énerver il se demandant si sa maison n'était pas devenue un cirque. Les Ghosts quant à eux, étaient restés dans leur coin, attendant que les choses se calment. Et ce fut Gandalf qui arrêta une éventuelle dispute en proposant à tout le monde de se mettre à table, chose qui fut immédiatement acceptée par tout le monde. Durant le repas, les nains étaient fidèles à eux mêmes, s'empiffrant de tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.

Alors que la vaisselle venait d'être faîte en chanson par les nains, la sonnette se fit entendre encore une fois.

«C'est lui...annonça soudainement Gandalf. »

Les Ghosts ainsi que Bilbo se demandèrent de qui pouvait bien parler le magicien. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour faire face à un nain au regard ennuyé.

«Gandalf, commença-t-il, vous aviez dit que c'était facile à trouver...je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y aurait pas eu le signe sur la porte. Termina-t-il en enlevant sa cape. »

Bilbo se manifesta en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce signe alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir repeint la porte. Gandalf présenta Bilbo à Thorin et en profita pour réunir tout le monde pour faire les présentations et donner des explications.

«Chers amis, nous sommes réunis dans la demeure de monsieur Bilbo Sacquet, commença Gandalf. Bilbo, voici les nains d'Erebor : Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin et Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le chef de cette compagnie. Il y a également une unité appelée les Ghosts avec comme chef Elias Walker et ses fils Logan et David et pour finir Thomas Merrick .

Thorin protesta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un autre groupe s'était mit en quête de la montagne, bientôt suivit par les nains. Gandalf les fit taire et reprit la parole.

«Vous devez sans aucun doute savoir que le dragon Smaug a prit possession de la Montagne Solitaire. Thorin ainsi que sa compagnie, continua-t-il en s'adressant aux Ghosts, a pour but de reconquérir son royaume. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à votre aide.

Nous n'avons besoin de l'aide de personne. Dit Thorin.

Quant à nous, ajouta Elias Walker, Gandalf nous a promis une partie du trésor si nous aidions la compagnie de nains. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que tous les nains se mettent à hurler en même temps. Elias, surpris par ce geste sursauta avant de se lever et de taper sur la table, ce qui calma tout le monde.

«Très bien ! Si la compagnie ne souhaite pas de notre aide alors nous irons récupérer notre part du trésor par nos propres moyens. »

Et sans un mot de plus, les cinq hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la maison alors que Gandalf essayait de les retenir. Thorin continua à râler dans son coin.

Gandalf soupira tout en fermant les yeux. Son plan n'avait pas du tout marché. Il reprit la conversation au sujet d'une porte secrète. Malheureusement, les nains comprirent vite que sans clef, ils ne pouvaient accéder à la montagne. Cependant, le magicien avait cette fameuse clef en sa possession ce qui ravit tous les nains.

Bilbo qui croyait être juste l'hôte de cette réunion fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il apprit qu'il allait prendre part à cette aventure en tant que cambrioleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consisterait son rôle, mais en voyant l'interminable parchemin que lui donna Balin, il tourna de l'œil et tomba au sol inconscient. Après avoir reprit connaissance Gandalf lui parla des exploits de sa famille et l'encouragea à participer à cette aventure. Mais le Hobbit était formel : sa réponse était non.

Le lendemain, en se levant, Bilbo vit sa maison vide mais remarqua le parchemin de Balin posé sur la table. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de rapidement faire ses affaires, il avait changé d'avis. Il se mit à la recherche des nains, le parchemin en main et les retrouva bien vite. Bilbo montra le bout de papier signé à Balin, se vit attribué un poney et se mit en route.

**Chapitre 2**

Après quelques heures de marches, la compagnie des nains ainsi que notre ami Bilbo et le magicien Gandalf décidèrent de se reposer. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une clairière afin de se reposer. Gandalf n'était pas vraiment enchanté de cet arrêt spontané et fit part à Thorin d'un éventuel changement de route.

«Nous pourrions passer par la vallée cachée. Expliqua Gandalf

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherais pas des elfes. »

Comme à son habitude, Thorin resta sur sa position. Pourtant Gandalf avait de bons arguments.

« Nous avons une carte que nous ne savons lire, le seigneur Elrond pourrait nous aider. »

Mais le chef des nains était ferme, pour lui l'aide des elfes était inenvisageable. Énervé et fatigué de l'entêtement des nains, le magicien prit son cheval et partit à la plus grande surprise de Bilbo. Peu après le départ du magicien, les nains reprirent leur activité sans se douter que non loin, l'unité des Ghosts les avaient talonnés de près et avaient écouté toute la conversation de Thorin et le magicien en ce qui concernait cette fameuse carte.

Ils s'étaient repliés dans les bois, les ayant suivis toute la journée, et décidèrent de tendre une embuscade aux nains.

« Nous allons les prendre par surprise, quand ils s'y attendront le moins. Commença Elias. Préparez les fumigènes et les flashs. Pas de coups de feu, utilisez uniquement les couteaux et les sangles, gardez l'arme à l'épaule. Nous devons appréhender le chef... Timi.

Capitaine, pour le sujet à capturer...nous procédons comme d'habitude ? Demanda Thomas.

Oui, appréhension du sujet trente secondes, sangles aux poignets, lancer les flashs en premier puis les fumigènes. Restez en position 2-1-1 et surtout n'oubliez pas : il nous faut celui à barbe, c'est clair ?

Oui capitaine ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson les autres Ghosts. »

Ils se mirent en position cachée derrière les buissons, et attendirent le signal du capitaine.

«Go, go, go ! »

Les flashs éblouirent les nains et les fumigènes les avaient vite entouré d'une épaisse fumée. Ces derniers eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Gloin avait disparut. Les Ghosts avaient réussit leur embuscade à une vitesse record. Ils s'étaient éloignés un peu plus haut dans les bois et posèrent leurs yeux sur le nain qu'ils avaient capturés.

«Mais c'est pas lui ! S'écria Elias. Qui était chargé de la capture du nain ?

C'est moi. Répondit Logan

Mais non, nous il nous fallait le chef avec la barbe ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

«Mais papa...commença David, ils ont tous une barbe... »

Elias réalisa ce que son fils venait de lui dire mais fut interrompu par Gloin qui hurlait à côté de lui.

«Relâchez-moi ! Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, je n'en ai pas ! »

Le capitaine des Ghosts n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la bande des nains arrivèrent épées et haches à la main, déterminés à sauver leur ami. Cependant, Logan eut le réflexe d'attraper Gloin et de pointer son arme sur lui, stoppant ainsi les nains dans leur course.

«Ne bougez plus ! Ou vous pouvait dire adieu à votre ami ! »

Thorin lança un regard furieux aux Ghosts avant de poser son arme et d'ordonner à ses compagnons d'en faire de même.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda-t-il

Nous voulons la carte. Répondit tout simplement Elias.

Mais quelle carte ? Fit Balin.

On vous a entendus, commença David, avec le magicien vous parlez d'une carte ! »

Tous les nains se regardèrent alors, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Balin qui était doué en négociation s'approcha doucement des Ghosts et leur dit :

«Si c'est la carte que vous voulez...on peut toujours s'arranger. »

C'est alors que Thorin tourna la tête vers Balin.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Chuchota-t-il

Thorin...on peut toujours s'arranger. La vie de Gloin est menacée.

Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Ils pourraient faire une partie du chemin avec nous...ils ont l'air d'être de redoutables guerriers, Gandalf lui même les avait sollicités...ils pourraient nous être utiles. »

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à ce que Balin venait de lui dire. Mais l'idée de faire équipe avec des inconnus ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

«Et on s'en débarrasse comment ?

Vous savez, commença Elias, on entend tout ce que vous dîtes. »

Les deux nains se retournèrent vers le capitaine.

«Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Lui demanda Balin. »

Les Ghosts se concertèrent pendant un court instant avant de finalement accepter l'invitation du nain.

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, les nains maintenant accompagnés des Ghosts décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Les deux camps ne se parlaient pas vraiment, les nains étant trop méfiants. Cependant, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été intrigués par les armes que les Ghosts avaient avec eux.

Fili et Kili qui étaient chargés de surveiller les poneys, se firent rejoindre par Bilbo qui était venu leur apporter à manger. Cependant, le Hobbit apprit que deux poney avaient disparut.

Les frères nains lui demandèrent de mener enquête et c'est à ce moment là que Logan sortit des buissons, ayant fait pipi quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils vit les deux nains accompagnés du Hobbit, il s'approcha d'eux.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les trois tournèrent la tête vers lui.

«Il se trouve que deux des poneys ont disparut. Lui expliqua Bilbo

Comment ça ? Vous n'étiez pas censés les surveiller ? Demanda Logan en tournant la tête vers les nains. »

Mais alors que Fili était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche. Des bruits se firent entendre quelques mètres plus loin. Les quatre se cachèrent rapidement pour découvrir que ce n'était autre qu'un troll qui avait capturé les deux poneys. Ce dernier continua sa marche à travers la forêt, les poneys sous les bras, puis disparut rapidement.

«Ils ont pris Myrtille et Mindy ! S'écria Bilbo. Ils vont les manger nous devons faire quelque chose !

Oui, allez-y ! Répondit Kili en le poussant. Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots ! Ils ne vous verront pas.

Non non non.

Mais il n'y a aucun risque. Nous serrons juste derrière vous. Et Logan vous accompagnera. »

Le concerné qui regardait ailleurs tourna vivement la tête vers le nain brun en écarquillant les yeux.

«Mais non non. Je n'ai même pas mon arme avec moi ! »

Mais Logan se fit également pousser vers les trolls par Kili tandis que Fili poussait Bilbo en lui recommandant de hululer comme une chouette effrayée. Le Hobbit se retourna vers les nains et découvrit avec surprise qu'ils avaient déjà disparut. Il se tourna vers Logan qui lui sourit d'un air désolé, et tous les deux se mirent en marche vers les trolls. Mais c'est alors que le Ghost arrêta Bilbo.

«Je vais voir si ma radio marche pour prévenir les autres.

Votre quoi ? Demanda le Hobbit. »

Logan ne répondit pas et enclencha le bouton de sa radio qui était accrochée sur son épaule - « Aigle noir a faucon bleu , aigle noir a faucon bleu vous me recevez ? » Mais il eut pour seul réponse des grésillements. Résignés, il soupira tout en faisant signe à Bilbo de ne pas y faire attention. Ils s'approchèrent assez près des trois trolls pour repérer les poneys qui étaient emprisonnés dans une sorte d'enclos. Logan et Bilbo se faufilèrent derrière les arbres pour atteindre discrètement les poneys.

Les trolls étaient quant à eux occupés à parler autour du feu tandis que les deux autres étaient enfin arrivés près des poneys. Ils remarquèrent que des cordes épaisses les retenaient et alors que le Hobbit essayait de défaire les nœuds, Logan sortit un couteau et commença à rompre les cordes. Bilbo décida alors de chercher quelque chose d'assez coupant pour l'aider.

Mais c'est alors qu'un des trolls s'approcha et Bilbo se cacha derrière un poney tandis que Logan se jeta à terre. C'est alors que le Hobbit remarqua la grande lame que portait le troll à sa ceinture et qui s'était de nouveau assis. Il s'avança alors le plus doucement possible, ne faisant aucun bruit. Quant au Ghost, il avait un peu de mal à couper la corde qui était beaucoup plus épaisse qu'il ne le pensait.

Malheureusement pour Bilbo, il se fit attraper par un des troll qui lui éternua dessus. Logan qui avait vu la scène voulut dans un premier temps intervenir mais il évalua la taille des trolls puis la taille de son couteau, et décida d'attendre le bon moment. Bilbo quant à lui essayait d'échapper à la prise des trolls qui voulaient le manger. Il se débrouillait assez bien jusqu'à qu'un des trolls l'attrapa par les pieds.

«Y en a d'autres comme toi ? Demanda un des trolls à Bilbo

Non. Répondit-il en faisant signe à Logan de ne pas intervenir. »

Le Ghost qui s'était levé s'arrêta net en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où le Hobbit voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua, caché dans un buisson, Kili qui lui fit signe d'attaquer. Tous les deux sortirent à l'unisson de leur cachette, Logan donnant un petit coup de couteau à un des trolls rapidement suivit par Kili qui armé de son épée, lui asséna deux coups plus violents.

«Lâche-le !

Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Lui demanda le troll

J'ai dit : Lâche-le abruti ! »

Logan qui redoutait un combat avec pour seul arme un petit couteau se tint quand même près à se battre pour sauver le Hobbit. Le troll lança soudainement Bilbo en direction de Kili qui le rattrapa à temps. Et c'est au même moment que, cachés dans les buissons, le reste des nains et des Ghosts sortirent en même temps, poussant des cris de guerre. David jeta une arme à Logan qui la rattrapa et suivit son frère en direction des trolls.

Les nains furent les premiers à frapper à l'aide de leur épées ou haches. Les Ghosts suivirent rapidement le mouvement, ouvrant le feu sur les trolls. Mais c'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'ils aperçurent avec horreur que les balles n'avaient aucun effet sur eux, leur peau devant être trop épaisse. Ils se regardèrent tous un court instant avant de se jeter sur les trolls, utilisant les armes inefficaces pour les frapper.

La scène était un véritable champ de bataille, les trolls ne sachant plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ces personnes. Les nains utilisaient leurs armes avec adresse tandis que les Ghosts évitaient plus les coups des trolls, donnant à quelques reprise des coups de crosse. Pendant ce temps, Bilbo s'était éclipsé afin de libérer les poneys avec la lame du troll. Malheureusement, un d'entre eux le remarqua et fit signe à un autre troll d'attraper le Hobbit.

Les nains et les Ghosts, trop occupés à se battre ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que Bilbo avait été attrapé par les trolls et était sur le point de se faire démembrer si quelqu'un prévoyait d'attaquer.

«Jetez vos armes ! S'écria l'un des trolls. »

Tout le monde se regarda sans savoir quoi faire, puis ce fut finalement Thorin qui planta rageusement son épée dans le sol, résigné à attaquer. Les nains firent de même ainsi que les Ghosts, bien que leur armes ne furent pas très utiles. Et en quelques minutes, tout le monde se fit mettre dans des sacs, ne laissant que leurs têtes dépasser.

Les trolls préparèrent ensuite un feu, étant sur le point de cuire les nains et les Ghosts. D'ailleurs, un des trolls attrapa quatre nains et les attachèrent à un tronc, et placé au dessus du feu, prêts à être cuits à la broche. C'est alors que Bilbo entendit une chose intéressante de la part des trolls qui débattaient sur la façon de cuire nos amis. Il se leva alors et commença lui aussi à débattre avec les trolls, prétextant que les nains et les Ghosts avaient des parasites dans leur corps.

Ceux qui étaient dans les sacs ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que le Hobbit cherchait à gagner du temps et ce dernier, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, vit une silhouette se déplacer derrière les arbres. Et alors que le Soleil était sur le point de se lever, une voix masculine s'éleva dans les airs.

«Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! »

Gandalf avec toute son élégance, frappa le rocher avec son bâton ce qui fit écrouler une partie de la roche sous ses pieds. A ce moment les premières lueur du soleil pénétrèrent dans l'obscurité et fit changer les Trolls en pierre.

Tout le monde étaient surpris mais très enchantés de voir le magicien qui venait de leur sauver la attrapèrent tous un fou-rire de soulagement même les Ghosts étaient content de le voir et se mirent a rire eux aussi.

Gandalf était entrain d'inspecter les trolls quand Thorin revint à la charge.

«Où êtes vous allé si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

Voir plus avant...

Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

Un regard en arrière. »

Le magicien lui expliqua alors que la venue des Trolls aussi bas dans ces terres n'était pas une chose normale et lui et Thorin en vinrent à la conclusion que les trolls avaient forcément une caverne quelque part et quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était en route.

La caverne fut rapidement trouvée et l'odeur nauséabonde fut la première chose qui les frappa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. À l'intérieur, beaucoup d'objets et de cadavres jonchaient le sol. Gandalf et Thorin se dirigèrent plus vers le fond de la caverne tandis que les nains avaient repéré un butin qu'ils se mirent à enterrer pour «un dépôt à long terme.»

Le chef des Ghosts regroupèrent ses troupes :

« Logan rapport sur les mutions.

Ils nous restent en tout une douzaine de grenades flash, 3 grenades a frag ainsi qu'une dizaine de fumigène et 5 EEI pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En ce qui concerne nos armement il nous reste 2 chargeur R5 chacun plus nos armes de point , un fusil sniper L115 avec un panzerfaust avec encore toute ses mutions et une série de mortiers, ce qui peut être utile.

De toute manière nos armes sont inefficaces sur ces xénomorphes.

Peut être sont-ils inefficace que sur les gros.

Espérons, allons voir si nous pouvons trouver des armes adaptées. »

Seuls Elias et son fils Logan avaient suivit le magicien et le chef des nains dans la caverne. Le chef des Ghosts, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dans une caverne de troll, se rapprocha de Gandalf qui s'était arrêté devant de nombreuses armes en tout genre. Comme leurs armes avaient rencontré des difficultés, Elias avait eu l'idée de prendre des épées et les fit passer à son fils. Il lui demanda de les transmettre au reste des Ghosts tout en lui précisant de garder leur fusils , grenades, couteaux et ce qui s'en suit pour Thomas et David. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment se servir d'épées, ils apprendraient sur le tas.

Alors que tout le monde était sorti de la caverne, Bilbo ayant eut lui aussi une épée, Elias s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la caverne s'assurant que tout le monde était dehors et lança d'une voix sèche :

«Nettoyage. »

Thomas lança alors une grenade en direction de la caverne ce qui provoqua une explosion qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Bifur s'avança vers le Ghost et lui demanda.

«Excusez-moi monsieur mais, c'était de vous cette explosion ?

Affirmatif.

Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

Les ordres. Répondit Thomas en continuant sa route, comme tous les autres.

Quelque chose approche ! Cria Thorin. »

**Chapitre 4**

Ce qu'avait annoncé Thorin les avaient tous fait se regrouper dans la forêt, armes en mains, se tenant prêt à un éventuel combat. Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut un vieillard qui arriva sur son traîneau, tiré par des lapins, et qui criait au voleur et à l'assassin. Tous furent étonnés et intrigués par cette venue et se stoppèrent.

«Radagast ! C'est Radagast le brun ! S'écria Gandalf. »

Radagast le brun n'était autre qu'un magicien, tout comme Gandalf, dont sa spécialité s'était dirigée vers les animaux. Il faisait partit de l'ordre des magiciens, tout comme Gandalf. Radagast avait une mine perdue, et affolée.

«Qu'êtes vous donc venu faire ici ?

Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses...des choses très alarmantes.

Mais encore ? »

Les deux magiciens s'étaient mis à l'écart, semblant être en grande discussion, tandis que les autres s'étaient posés, attendant que les deux finissent. Thorin ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs aux Ghosts, tandis qu'eux apprenaient à se servir de leurs armes, aidés par les nains. Mais tous furent interrompus par un cri provenant au loin.

«C'était un loup ? Demanda Bilbo en se redressant. Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ?

Des loups ? Demanda Bofur. Non il ne s'agit pas d'un loup.. »

Et alors que tout le monde regardait dans la mauvaise direction, ils ne virent pas quelques mètres plus haut derrière eux, un Warg se tenant sur un rocher, prêt à attaquer. Alertés par le bruit que la bête avait fait, ils se retournèrent à l'unisson et eurent un mouvement de surprise alors que le Warg fonçait sur eux. Thorin fut le premier à lui donner un coup fatal. Cependant un autre arriva immédiatement, et ce fut au tour de Kili de le tuer avec une flèche. Toujours aux aguets, ils remarquèrent tous lorsqu'un troisième arriva. Elias sortit son pistolet d'un geste rapide et tira sur le Warg qui s'écroula raide mort sous le regard choqué de plusieurs nains. Il y eut un silence entre tous, les nains se demandant comment le capitaine des Ghosts avait fait.

« Apparemment, nos armes fonctionnent » dit Elias en se tournant vers Logan en lui adressant un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil,

«Des éclaireurs Wargs ! S'écria Thorin. Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin !

Un bande d'orcs ? Demanda Bilbo »

Gandalf demanda à Thorin s'il avait parlé de sa quête à quelqu'un d'autre, ce à quoi le chef des nains répondit qu'il en avait parlé à personne. Le magicien annonça alors qu'ils étaient pourchassés. Les nains remarquèrent que les poneys s'étaient enfuis et tous se demandaient comment ils allaient semer une bande de Wargs, quand Radagast se proposa.

Le magicien brun partit alors de son côté avec ses lapins, rapidement poursuivis par les orcs, tandis que les autres avaient prit un autre chemin. Ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver une issue, menés par Gandalf qui savait précisément où il devait aller. Ils se cachèrent tous derrière un rocher sans se douter qu'un orcs les avaient sentit. Thorin fit un signe de tête à Kili pour que celui-ci l'abatte d'une flèche.

Les nains se chargèrent d'achever l'orc . Les cris d'agonie de l'orc et du Warg alertèrent des autres, ce que Gandalf redoutait. En quelques minutes, alors qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être encerclés.

«Fuyez ! Cria Gandalf. »

Malheureusement, ils durent s'arrêter car les Wargs s'étaient rapidement rapprochés d'eux. Kili tirait flèches sur flèches,tant dis que les frères Ghosts s'étaient postés sur des rochers et se mirent à lancer quelque chose en hurlant :

«MORTIER ! »

Seuls Elias et Thomas se mirent soudainement à couvert en plaquant au sol des nains sur leur passage, alors que ces derniers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent les explosions dont une toucha un Warg qui s'écroula. Les nains remarquèrent alors que Gandalf avait disparu, se demandant où il pouvait bien être.

«Il faut tenir ! Cria Thorin

Par ici ! Pauvres fous ! Hurla soudainement le magicien qui était sortit de derrière un rocher. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le magicien qui avait de nouveau disparut. Tous le suivirent et remarquèrent qu'il y avait un chemin sous l'énorme rocher où se trouvait Gandalf. Ils commencèrent à descendre la pente alors que des Wargs s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Thorin était resté devant le rocher et pressait les autres de suivre le magicien. Les Ghosts coururent eux aussi et se jetèrent sous le rocher. Thorin fut le dernier à descendre la pente alors que Gandalf comptait tout le monde.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent soudainement le bruit d'un cor puis des bruits d'agonie des orcs. Ils levèrent tous la tête, se demandant, ou devinant ce qui se passait plus haut. Ils eurent la confirmation que les orcs se faisaient attaqués lorsque l'un d'entre eux glissa raide mort près d'eux.

«Les elfes. Annonça Thorin en retirant la flèche de l'orc.

Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage ! Dit Dwalin un peu plus loin.

Les nains ainsi que les Ghosts suivirent finalement ce fameux passage qui se trouvait entre deux montagnes.

«Gandalf, commença Bilbo, où sommes nous ? »

Un peu plus loin, Bifur et Bofur avançaient tout en regardant les Ghosts qui marchaient devant eux.

«Tu as vu avec quoi ils se battaient ?

Oui...avec des armes étranges et puis, les plus jeunes hurlaient des mots bizarres. »

Ils se regardèrent perplexe.

«Ce sont peut-être des armes du futur. Dit avec crainte Bofur. »

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils aperçurent enfin de la lumière, signe qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'une magnifique cité se présenta devant eux.

«La vallée d'Imladris. Annonça Gandalf, dans la langue commune on la connaît sous un autre nom...

Foncombe. Termina Bilbo. »

**Chapitre 5**

Le paysage qui se dressait devant eux était magnifique que même les Ghosts restèrent sans voix. David sortit quelque chose de sa poche et fit signe à son petit frère.

«Selfie Bro' ! »

Tous les deux se prirent en photo avec comme arrière plan la cité de Foncombe, sous les regards incompris des nains et blasés des deux plus anciens Ghosts. Ori se risqua à s'approcher d'eux et leur demanda timidement.

«Que faîtes vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, le pauvre nain se fit attraper par Logan et lança un «Sourit ! » tandis que David reprenait une photo. Ori resta sans voix et sous le choc alors que les deux frères parlaient de «réseaux sociaux » et autres choses incompréhensibles pour les nains.

Toute la bande prirent un pont avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la cité, où un elfe les attendait en haut des marches.

«Mithrandir ! »

Gandalf fit face à l'elfe et le salua puis se mit à parler en elfique alors que les nains étaient méfiants et restaient sur leurs gardes. Elias fit un signe aux Ghosts d'en faire de même.

«Je suis venu parler au seigneur Elrond. Annonça Gandalf.

Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

Pas ici...Où est-il »

Tout d'un coup, le son d'un cor retentit au loin derrière eux, ce qui fit retourner la tête de tout le monde. Des cavaliers arrivèrent gracieusement tout droit sur nos amis. Ces derniers, surtout les nains, prit d'un élan de panique se regroupèrent en cercle, leurs armes dressées et les Ghosts utilisaient en tant que boucliers. Merrick avait sortit son bouclier anti-émeute et quelques nains en avaient profité pour se cacher derrière. Les cavaliers se mirent à tourner en rond, lançant des regards aux nouveaux arrivants.

«Gandalf ! S'écria un cavalier qui n'était autre que le seigneur Elrond. »

Ils commencèrent leur conversation en elfique alors que Elrond descendait de son cheval et expliqua au magicien qu'ils avaient chassé une bande d'orcs venus du sud.

«C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un à du les attirer.

Ah, il se peut que ce soit nous. Expliqua Gandalf. »

Elrond observa les nains ainsi que les Ghosts pendant un moment avant d'ajouter.

«Ah alors, si c'est vous, vous me devez un cheval.

Pourquoi donc ? Lança Elias.

D'étranges cratères ont fait trébucher un des chevaux... »

Les nains levèrent tous la tête vers les quatre Ghosts, responsables de ces trous géants, dû à leurs mortiers. Logan et David regardèrent en l'air, tandis que Merrick faisait de discrets signes aux nains de se taire. C'est à ce moment là que Thorin s'approcha de l'elfe qui semblait bien le connaître, lui et sa famille. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Elrond ne prononce quelque chose en elfique.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! Cria Gloin. Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ?

Non maître Gloin ! Il vient de nous inviter. »

Les nains se consultèrent entre eux ainsi que les Ghosts qui s'étaient penchés pour écouter et donner leur avis.

«Et bien, reprit Gloin, dans ce cas allons-y. »

Ils furent amenés à une table où un repas fut servit. Un repas uniquement composés de verdure au plus grand malheur des nains. Des elfes jouaient de la musique pour accompagner le repas tandis que Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin étaient en pleine discussion et rejoignirent leur table.

Les Ghosts en avaient profité pour essayer de prendre contact avec la base pour donner de leurs nouvelles ainsi que leur position. Malheureusement, ils s'aperçurent qu'aucun de leur appareil ne captaient. Dépités, ils se remirent à manger et commencèrent à se détendre auprès des nains. Une fois passée la présentations des épées que les nains avaient trouvé dans la grotte, Elrond interrogea le magicien sur la raison de leur venue, ce qui excéda Thorin qui partit rejoindre les autres nains.

«Treize nains, un semi-homme et l'unité spéciale des Ghosts...d'étranges compagnons de voyage.

Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin. Des gens dignes, respectables et étonnamment cultivés. Répondit Gandalf en parlant des nains.

Et qu'avez-vous à dire au sujet d'Elias Walker et de son unité ?

L'unité des Ghosts souffre de sa mauvaise réputation mais je leur fait amplement confiance sur leurs capacités. Elias Walker est un excellent chef. »

Bifur, blasé de cette musique lente, monta sur la table et se mit à chanter, rapidement suivit par tous les nains et les Ghosts, embarqués dans l'élan de gaîté. Alors que tout les nains chantaient, dansaient et se lançaient de la nourriture, Logan qui était tellement emporté dans sa joie, voulut lui aussi apporter sa touche musicale. Il sortit son téléphone et enclencha une musique qui fit petit à petit stopper tous les nains qui le regardèrent surpris.

«Quoi ? Demanda Logan en s'arrêtant de danser. »

Il se remit alors à danser et à chanter, rapidement suivit par les nains qui essayèrent de s'habituer au rythme étrange de cette chanson.

La nuit tomba et Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo et Elias se retrouvèrent pour discuter de la fameuse carte. Car en effet, cette carte avait une énigme que seul Elrond pouvait déchiffrer. Mais Thorin refusait de montrer la carte malgré l'insistance de Gandalf. Finalement, le nain capitula et sortit la carte de pour la donner au seigneur Elrond.

«Erebor, commença Elrond. De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte.

Il est d'ordre intellectuel, ajouta rapidement le magicien »

Elrond expliqua alors que des runes lunaires étaient inscrites sur cette carte et que seul les rayons d'une lune pouvaient les déchiffrer. Ils les amena dans une sorte d'autel en plein air et Bilbo et Elias se lancèrent un regard interrogatif, étant les seuls personnes à ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Comme convenu, les rayons de la lune firent apparaître des symboles étranges sur la carte, sous les yeux ébahis des nains, de Bilbo et de Elias. Elrond leur traduisit alors ce qui était inscrit et ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il fallait se dépêcher car le jour du Durin arrivait bientôt.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les Ghosts venaient de se réveiller, ils virent tous les nains passer en vitesse devant eux. Logan en attrapa un et lui demanda où es-ce qu'il allait.

«On a trouvé une fontaine ! Répondit Kili. Venez vous baigner ! »

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de suivre le nain qui avait reprit sa course. Sans hésiter, ils se jetèrent à l'eau comme tous les autres nains, principalement pour se décrasser, mais également pour s'amuser. Le soir venu, Gandalf était partit avec Elrond pour discuter et ce jusqu'au lever du soleil. Les nains, accompagnés des Ghosts et de Bilbo en avaient profité pour partir de Foncombe. Bien que Thorin n'était pas d'accord sur la venue de l'unité avec eux, les autres nains avaient mis en place un vote pour décider si oui ou non les Ghosts devaient les accompagner.

**Chapitre 6**

Durant plusieurs jours ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter traversant différents paysages jusqu'à arriver vers d'immenses montagnes. Le temps s'était couvert et une averse tombait sur eux. De plus, ils devaient faire attention où ils marchaient car le chemin se faisait très étroit et un vide de plusieurs mètres les attendaient si jamais ils tombaient. Par précaution, Elias était en tête et s'aider d'une corde pour guider ceux derrière à ne pas tomber.

Bilbo trébucha durant instant mais se fit rapidement rattraper par les nains et c'est à ce moment là que Dwalin hurla «Attention ! » Tous regardèrent droit devant eux pour voir avec effroi et surprise un gigantesque rocher tomber droit sur eux. Il alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus haut, et de nombreux éclats de roches tombèrent sur eux. Tout le monde se colla contre la paroi de la montagne qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, essayant d'éviter les morceaux de roches.

Tout d'un coup, un pan de la montagne se détacha et une sorte de Golem bougea, devenant ainsi comme vivant. Le Golem prit dans sa main un morceau de la montagne et le lança sur un autre géant de pierre qui venait de faire son apparition, derrière les nains et les Ghosts. La montagne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient se mirent à bouger petit à petit séparant en deux groupes la compagnie, révélant ainsi un troisième géant de pierre. Elias et Merrick, qui étaient séparés des deux frères Walker, lancèrent une corde que Logan attrapa rapidement. Sans perdre de temps, il attacha un nain au hasard, et le poussa dans le vide. Ce dernier hurla de peur, croyant tomber dans le vide, mais sa chute se stoppa. Elias et Merrick tiraient sur la corde afin de le remonter de l'autre côté.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent répéter l'action car le géant de pierre qui se trouvait en face d'eux, donna un coup de tête à l'autre géant, celui où se trouvaient les nains et les Ghosts. Ceci eut pour effet de séparer encore davantage les deux groupes qui se cramponnaient de plus en plus à la paroi. La jambe du Golem où se trouvait une partie de la compagnie tapa contre la montagne d'à côté, ce qui permit aux nains ainsi qu'aux deux Ghosts de rapidement passer de l'autre côté.

Le combat entre les Golems continua pendant un moment avant que celui qui se trouvait en face des des autres, se prit un énorme rocher dans la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber. Le Golem tangua un moment avant d'aller s'écraser sur la falaise d'en face. Thorin qui croyait que les nains et les deux Ghosts étaient morts écrasés par la falaise, cria de rage. Mais à la surprise générale de tout le monde, il les vit tous ensevelis les uns sur les autres, sains et saufs.

«Où est Bilbo ? S'écria Bofur en regardant tout autour de lui. »

En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace du Hobbit. Ce dernier s'accrochait désespérément au bord de la falaise.

«Sortez le de là ! Cria Thorin »

Un des nains se jeta à terre pour attraper sa main mais le Hobbit lâcha prise et cria d'effroi. Tout d'un coup, Thorin décida de descendre de la falaise afin d'atteindre Bilbo qui était trop bas pour les nains. Avec un peu d'effort, il réussit à le hisser jusqu'en haut. Mais ce fut au tour du chef nain, alors que lui aussi était sur le point de remonter, de trébucher. Il se fit rattraper juste à temps par Dwalin, qui avec l'aide des Ghosts, qui étaient plus grands, réussirent à le remonter définitivement.

«J'ai cru, qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur. Dit Dwalin.

Il est perdu, commença Thorin, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais du venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. »

Bilbo, touché par les propos de Thorin resta sans voix. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers une entrée creusée dans la roche, en faisant signe à Dwalin de venir. Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte, nullement rassurés. Tout le monde fit le tour afin d'inspecter les alentours, mais ne trouvèrent rien de suspect.

Ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour la nuit, et de dormir directement d'après les conseils de Thorin.

«Tâchez de dormir, nous partons à l'aube.

Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne. L'informa Balin. C'était le plan.

Le plan a changé...Bofur ! Premier tour de garde. »

Ce dernier, a en juger par son regard, n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'être le premier.

«Je le fais avec toi, ajouta David. »

Le nain sourit au Ghost.

Tout le monde s'était endormi depuis quelques heures maintenant. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Bilbo décida de se lever et de faire ses affaires, bien décidé à partir après les propos de Thorin. Il fit attention à ne réveiller personne et prit son bâton une fois toute ses affaires faîtes. Il passa devant Bofur et David, oubliant qu'ils étaient de garde.

«Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Lui demanda le nain.

Je retourne à Foncombe.

Non, non, non, non. Se leva Bofur. Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin. Vous faîtes parti de la compagnie. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres ! Comme eux ! Ajouta-t-il en pointant David qui affirma ses dires en hochant la tête.

Ah bon ? C'est nouveau...Thorin a dit que je n'aurai pas du venir et c'est vrai.

Il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'il a dit. Intervint David. Vous savez ce que vous êtes et ce que vous valez. Vous savez...pour moi aussi ce n'était pas évident lors de mes débuts dans les Ghosts. Je devais me faire ma propre réputation et ne pas rester éternellement comme le fils du chef des Ghosts et-

Ne partez pas Bilbo ! Le coupa Bofur.

Justement, je ne suis pas un Touc je suis un Sacquet et ce n'est pas ce que je m'imaginais...J'aurais du rester chez moi.

Votre village vous manque, je sais que c'est dur.

Mais non vous ne savez pas ! S'énerva le Hobbit. Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend ! Vous êtes des nains et vous des...dit-il en tendant la main vers David. Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part. Vous n'avez pas de chez vous ! »

Bofur resta sans voix, blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire. David regardait Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

«Oh excusez-moi, se rattrapa Bilbo.

Non, c'est vrai. Répondit Bofur en se tournant vers ses amis. Nous n'avons pas de chez nous...Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbo...il faut du cœur. Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Bonne chance sur la route ! Et je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré. Ajouta David. »

Mais alors que Bilbo était sur le point de partir, ayant fait demi tour, quelque chose interpella Bofur.

«C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers l'épée du Hobbit qui brillait. »

Bilbo sortit l'épée de son fourreau et constata que la lame brillait complètement. Soudainement, un léger bruit de fond se fit entendre, et Thorin qui était déjà réveillé observa avec surprise le sol recouvert de sable entrain de se fissurer.

«Debout ! Hurla-t-il. Debout ! »

Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait car le sol, maintenant séparé en plusieurs parties, pivota et fit tomber tous le monde. Ils dévalèrent sur plusieurs mètres, glissant dans une sorte de tunnel, pour finalement atterrir dans une sorte de cage ouverte faîte de bois. Très vite, une horde de gobelins se précipitèrent vers eux et les nains se firent embarquer comme de vulgaires sacs. Les Ghosts qui étaient beaucoup plus grands et plus forts réussirent à de débattre. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps pour eux car les gobelins arrivèrent avec de longs bout de bois et des cordes et en quelques minutes les quatre Ghosts furent ligotés sur les bouts de bois.

Les gobelins emmenèrent tout le groupe loin d'ici, et seul Bilbo, réussit à se dissimuler en se baissant, et à se faire oublier du groupe des gobelins. Se cachant, il se retrouva rapidement seul. Il dégaina son épée qui brillait et partit à la suite des gobelins tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Malheureusement pour lui, un gobelin surgit devant lui et tous les deux engagèrent un combat qui se fit par une chute dans le vide pour tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps, les nains et les Ghosts se faisaient toujours trimballer à travers un véritable royaume souterrain avec de nombreux ponts en bois. Ils se firent emmenés jusqu'à une sorte de trône où un gobelin géant les attendaient. Leurs armes furent déposées au sol.

«Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

Des nains et des hommes votre malfaisance. Répondit un gobelin. Nous les avons trouvé sous le porche.

Ne restez pas plantés là ! Fouillez-les ! »

Les armes des Ghosts furent également déposées avec celles des nains, ce qui intrigua fortement les gobelins. L'un deux prit un fusil d'assaut et l'inspecta un moment avant d'appuyer accidentellement sur la gâchette, tuant ainsi le gobelin d'en face de plusieurs balles. Le gobelin sursauta et hurla en lâchant l'arme.

«Un instrument démoniaque tueur de gobelins ! Hurla le chef.

Cela doit appartenir aux hommes avec leur peinture bizarre votre malfaisance.

Amenez-les moi ! »

Les Ghosts toujours suspendus à leur bâtons se fit traînés devant.

«Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elias s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

«L'unité d'élite ultra secrète des forces spéciales de l'armée terrestre,spatiale et navale des Ghosts. Je suis le commandant en chef Elias Walker et voici le sergent Thomas Merrick ainsi que mes deux fils David et Logan Walker et nous-

Assez ! Hurla le chef gobelin

Mais c'est une manie de nous couper la parole ici ?! Fit David pour lui-même. »

Alors que le chef des gobelins prévoyait de torturer les nains un par un, Thorin se mit en avant mais le chef des gobelins prit la parole en le voyant. Il avait reconnu le futur roi de la montagne et lui rappela qu'il ne serait jamais roi. Il lui parla ensuite de Azog, l'ennemi juré de Thorin, qui réclamait sa tête.

«Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, rappela Thorin. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps !

Va prévenir l'orc pâle. Ordonna le chef a un gobelin qui écrivait quelque chose, avant de s'en aller. »

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs mètres plus bas, Bilbo était en compagnie de Gollum, un être mystérieux et schizophrène, occupé à résoudre des énigmes pour sauver sa peau.

Du côté des nains et des gobelins, ces derniers continuaient leur fouille quand un des gobelin prit dans ses mains l'épée de Thorin, puis d'un geste violent, comme brûlé, il lâcha l'arme.

«Je connais cette épée ! Hurla le chef en reculant. C'est le fendoir à gobelins ! »

Cette annonce énerva les gobelins qui se mirent à frapper et fouetter les nains alors que les Ghosts, toujours suspendus, en prirent pour leur grade également. Des gobelins avaient réussit à maîtriser Thorin et était sur le point de mourir quand tout d'un coup, une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part, faisant voler les gobelins de toute part.

Gandalf venait d'apparaître.

«Saisissez-vous de vos armes...battez-vous ! »

Bofur et Bifur s'empressèrent de se lever et d'aller détacher les Ghosts pendant que les nains ramassaient leurs armes.

«Ghosts ! À vos armes ! Ordonna Elias. »

Gandalf commença la bataille en donnant des coups de bâton à tout gobelin qui passait devant lui. Les nains ainsi que les Ghosts se débarrassèrent de tous les gobelins en donnant des coups d'épées et tirant des balles à tout va. Ils se mirent ensuite en route afin de s'échapper de cet endroit, menés par Gandalf. Les gobelins talonnaient le groupe qui traversaient de nombreux ponts, s'étant séparés en deux groupes, l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

Merrick qui menait la cadence, sortit son sniper et sauta pour rejoindre le groupe d'en bas en effectuant un trickshot, ce qui consistait à effectuer un 360° en tirant. Il abattu plusieurs gobelins et reprit sa course comme si de rien n'était. Durant leur course, les nains luttaient contre les gobelins pour se frayer un passage. Ils donnaient des coups d'épée ainsi que de marteau, aidés par les Ghosts qui tiraient avec une grande précision. Ces derniers abattaient les gobelins qui étaient en hauteur et qui leur jetaient des projectiles.

Une fois tous regroupés, Gandalf fit tomber un énorme rocher avec son bâton et ordonna aux autres de pousser le rocher devant eux. Ceci écrasa tout gobelin sur le passage, ce qui permit à la compagnie d'avancer plus rapidement et sans problèmes. Mais ce n'est qu'arrivés vers un autre pont, quelques mètres plus loin, que le chef des gobelins surgit de sous le pont, faisant s'arrêter le groupe et regrouper les gobelins.

«Vous pensiez pouvoir vous échapper ! Dit-il en donnant quelques coups de bâton en direction du magicien. »

Ce dernier se releva et le frappa de son bâton avant de lui couper le ventre, le mettant à genoux, lui donnant ainsi le coup de grâce. La chute du chef entraîna l'écroulement du pont sur lequel se trouvait la compagnie. Ils glissèrent le long des parois durant quelques secondes, hurlant de peur.

«On va tous mourir ! Hurla David en s'agrippant à Kili. »

Le pont finit sa course entre deux parois étroites, ce qui ralenti quelque peu sa chute, avant de finalement s'écraser au plus bas de la caverne. Tous, encore sous le choc, restèrent un moment allongés sous les gravats, seul Gandalf s'étant relevé.

«Ça aurait pu être pire. Lança Bofur. »

Tout de suite après sa phrase, le corps sans vie du chef des gobelins leur tomba brusquement dessus, les écrasant un peu plus.

«Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Râla Dwalin. »

Et ce fut Kili qui remarqua l'énorme vague de gobelins qui fonçait droit sur eux. Étant trop nombreux, le groupe se remit à fuir, espérant trouver une sortie.

**Chapitre 7**

Ils arrivèrent tout droit en pleine forêt mais continuèrent à courir avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus bas, afin que Gandalf puisse faire les comptes.

«Cinq...six... »

Elias vérifia l'état des autres Ghosts et en profita pour faire une mise au point des munitions restantes.

«Où est Bilbo ? Demanda le magicien. Où est notre Hobbit ? »

Ce dernier qui n'était pas loin, venait de s'échapper de Gollum. En effet, pendant cet entretien, le Hobbit avait découvert un anneau qu'il avait utilisé pour pouvoir sortir sans se faire voir. Car cet anneau possédait un grand pouvoir. Bilbo était arrivé près du groupe sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué, étant invisible.

«Dîtes-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Gandalf.

Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, commença Thorin. Il a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son nid douillet depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte ! Nous ne reverrons pas notre Hobbit, il doit être loin

Non, intervint soudainement Bilbo derrière eux. Il n'est pas loin. »

Tout le monde fut surpris et soulagé de voir Bilbo.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Lui demanda Thorin »

Il leur expliqua alors qu'il comprenait ce que ressentait les nains à propos de leur royaume et leur dit qu'il les aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Cependant, la joie fut de courte durée car Azog et sa bande les avaient retrouvé et s'étaient élancés à leur poursuite. Gandalf ordonna une nouvelle fois de fuir, des Wargs étant à leur trousse et les ayant rattrapés. Ils engagèrent alors un rapide combat et continuant à fuir. Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt au bord de la falaise et se mirent à grimper aux arbres.

Les Ghosts commencèrent à tirer sur les Wargs mais ils s'arrêtèrent très vite, ne voulant pas gaspiller toutes leurs munitions. Alors que Gandalf parlait avec un papillon, c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Azog sur son Warg. Thorin découvrit alors que son pire ennemi était bel et bien en vie. Azog ordonna alors aux Wargs de tuer tout le monde, excepté Thorin, et les bêtes se mirent à s'attaquer aux arbres, essayant de les faire tomber. Tous les arbres où se trouvaient les nains et les Ghosts tombèrent les uns sur les autres, seul le dernier se trouvant au bord de la falaise, resta debout.

Gandalf enflamma des pommes de pin et les donna aux nains pour qu'ils les lancent sur les Wargs. Les Ghosts utilisèrent une ou deux grenades pour ralentir la progression des Wargs. Très vite, le sol s'était enflammé ce qui tenait éloigné les bêtes. Heureux d'avoir vaincus les Wargs, ils se félicitèrent. Malheureusement, sous le poids de tout le monde, l'arbre commença à tomber dans le vide, retenus par quelques racines. Dori et Ori furent les premiers à tomber dans le vide, rapidement retenus par Gandalf et son bâton.

Thorin qui était le plus proche du sol, vit Azog et sans hésiter, se leva pour aller l'affronter. Vite mit en échec et sur le point de se faire décapiter, Bilbo vint à sa rescousse et plaqua l'orc au sol, le tuant. Il se mit ensuite devant Thorin pour le protéger, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Azog. Voyant sa fin arriver, une poignée de nains ainsi que Merrick et Elias débarquèrent pour lui venir en aide.

Dori et Ori qui étaient toujours suspendus au bâton de Gandalf, lâchèrent prise par manque de force. Ils tombèrent dans le vide durant quelques secondes hurlant, mais leur chute s'arrêta par l'arrivée d'un aigle qui les sauva. C'est alors que d'autres aigles arrivèrent à leur tour. David et Logan qui étaient restés sur l'arbre, se firent attraper par un aigle, comme les nains.

Les aigles s'occupèrent alors des Wargs, aidant les nains, tandis que ces derniers se faisaient récupérés par les oiseaux. David et Logan qui étaient toujours sur l'aigle, descendirent en rappel afin de prendre quelques nains afin de les sauver. Après avoir récupéré Thorin, ils partirent tous très loin dans le ciel. Après quelques minutes de vol, les aigles les déposèrent au sommet d'une montagne, Thorin toujours inconscient.

Une fois déposé, Gandalf se précipita vers lui afin de s'assurer de son état. Il posa sa main sur son visage et chuchota quelques mots dans une langue étrange ce qui le réveilla. Thorin se remit debout, entouré des nains et à la vue du semi-homme il s'avança vers lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez faillit être tué ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne survivrez pas dans les terres sauvages, que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous...je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie. Termina-t-il en prenant le Hobbit dans les bras. »

Les nains et les Ghosts éclatèrent de joie suite à ce qu'ils venaient de voir et se prirent dans les bras. Elias souleva Ori du sol pour le prendre dans ses bras. Bilbo en profita pour faire une confidence sur ses capacités et tous ensembles, ils regardèrent les aigles s'en aller. C'est alors que Thorin remarqua ce qui se dressait devant lui.

«Est-ce, ce que je pense ? Demanda Bilbo »

Tous s'approchèrent au bord du rocher pour voir au loin, au très très loin, la montagne solitaire.

«Erebor, commença Gandalf, la montagne solitaire. Le dernier des grands royaumes des nains de la Terre du Milieu

Notre royaume. Répondit fièrement Thorin. »

Ils observèrent tous pendant encore un moment, la montagne, se disant que leur aventure était loin d'être terminée, ne sachant pas ce qui leur été réservé.


End file.
